A Bit Overwhelmed
by Fairyhome2000
Summary: It's pretty simple, really: Beast Boy is very nervous on his wedding night. And who wouldn't be? (A definate R for sexual content)


**A Bit Overwhelmed**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so please don't sue me. I wouldn't have any money to give you anyway...Starving college student and all that.

- - -

_Stop pacing_, he ordered himself, _it's not gonna help._ And then resumed pacing. He could hear his new wife moving around in the bathroom, unzipping bags. Or maybe that was her dress. The thought sent unexpected heat all the way down to his toes, accompanied by the uncomfortable gnawing of fear.

_Get a grip_, he told himself. It wasn't a big deal. It was only their wedding night.

His stomach didn't believe him any more than the rest of him.

It had been a beautiful ceremony, or at least that's what everyone had told him. At first he'd been too distracted by nerves to pay attention to the decorations, and then he was too distracted by the vision of loveliness that had taken the vows to become his.

"Okay, I'm coming out."

He jumped. "O-okay, it's not like I'm naked or anything. Not that it would matter. 'Cause we're married and all."

She came out the bathroom with a grin, still dressed. "Nervous?"

"Maybe a little," he said bashfully. "Remind me again why we didn't do it before the wedding?"

"Because you love me and respect my views. And it was a good idea," she said, putting her hands on either side of his face tenderly. He closed his eyes and leaned into her.

"Yeah, but--"

"Shh. Help me out of this thing, will you? I feel like I'm wearing an inner tube."

"Right, in case of tidal waves, the bride's dress may be used as a floatation apparatus. Unless she's wearing it, in which case the entire thing will sink with her."

"Shut up! That's not true!" she said, smacking his arm. He laughed. She turned around so her back was facing him. "Unzip me, please."

His laughter died away, and butterflies came fluttering back. With shaky hand, he reached up and drew the zipper downward. It ended just shy of exposing her bottom, a fact that was both relief and frustration to him. The dress itself wasn't nearly as voluminous as he'd been led to expect by the expectations of others. He only stood a foot away from her at it's farthest point, and more often than not closed the distance anyway, wrinkles be damned. Terra hadn't seemed to mind at all. Her hair had been in a complicated mass of swirls and curls earlier, but the trip to the bathroom had taken care of that.

"You let your hair down," he said softly, tracing her shoulder blades with his finger tips.

"You like it down," was all she would say. They were being so _careful_ around each other; it was beginning to give him a headache. He laid a kiss on her shoulder, and then one on the nape of her neck.

"So...are we supposed to get started now? Or do we wait? And how are we supposed to start?" he asked carefully. He knew that she was just as nervous as he was, and that she'd want to be in control. And he was perfectly fine with taking his cue from her.

She gave a shaky laugh. "Yes, and I think you're doing just fine."

Right. That meant keep going. He trailed his fingers along her now-exposed sides and made his way up to the piece of cloth around her neck that kept the whole dress from falling off of her--what did he hear Star call it, a halter?--and helped her slip it over her head. The dress succumbed to gravity, hitting the hotel floor with surprising force.

"Geez, and you've been wearing that all day? I'm surprised you didn't collapse before this," he said jokingly, trying to keep his mind off the fact that she was nearly naked in front of him. It didn't keep him from glancing down and checking out her rear.

"I know. Those shoes made me forget about the dress, though...did you notice that the fist thing I did at the reception was take them off?"

"I saw that. Just like the first thing I did was get rid of the suit jacket and tie. But I'll bet your feet are pretty dirty now, and if you think you're going to be putting dirty feet on me tonight--" He stopped talking because she turned to face him, and suddenly he couldn't remember for the life of him what he'd been saying. It seemed much more natural to pull Terra forward and kiss her. She sighed into his mouth and obligingly slid her arms around his neck. His hands wandered over her back, first exploring the dips and plains of her body, and then suddenly moving around to the front to cup her breasts in his hands. With a shock, he realized she hadn't worn a bra under the dress.

Terra moaned at his touch. Her hands gripped at his collar briefly and then slid to begin to unbutton the white dress shirt. Her wicked fingers dipped inside to tease his chest and stomach, making his green skin jump back from her. When the shirt was completely unbuttoned, she pulled it away from his shoulders.

"There, now we're almost even," she said. He looked her up and down.

"Nope. I've still got my pants. And you're still wearing these..." he trailed off as he examined "these." They were white stockings with lace edgings that encased her legs up to the thighs, where they were held in place with a couple of straps.

"Dude, Terra, you're really hot," he breathed, moving his hands to trace the bare skin of her thighs. She made a small noise and he watched in fascination as her nipples tightened. Giving into instinct, he leaned forward to take one of the rosy peaks into his mouth. Terra gasped, clutching at his shoulders. He used the opportunity to undo the straps on her stockings--no small feat--and liberate her legs.

Terra slid her hands up and down her husband's back and then threaded her hands through his soft hair. He switched to the other breast, making her gasp--where _had_ he learned how to do that?

"I'm still feeling more naked than you. And if you thought you had me distracted enough to not notice the missing nylons, you're wrong." The breathless quality of her voice had him looking up at her with a grin.

"Can't put anything past you, can I?"

She gripped his elbows and tugged him upward. They were nearly the same height standing up, and the intense eye contact was so intimate that it was almost intimidating. She leaned forward and kissed him, lightly, before kneeling in front of him. He gulped as she began to work the belt out of his pants. He could feel the heat of her hands through the fabric. In an effort to distract himself, he examined the room. He hadn't really looked at it when they had first entered; it was nice enough, although all hotel rooms were the same. This one was done in some shade of red, one that was probably called burgundy or chartreuse or something like that.

She was taking an awfully long time on that belt.

"Um, babe, d'you need help with that?" he asked. She shook her head, blonde hair flying everywhere. It was...interesting seeing her from this perspective.

"No, it's just being stubborn. I think I've almost got it, tho--Oops!" she said guiltily. A shining piece of metal made a graceful arch through the air before landing somewhere on the floor. He hid a smile as she looked up at him, wincing.

"S'okay, I'm pretty sure I can find a new belt."

"I guess I'll just have to make it up to you, then." She smiled wickedly up at him for a moment, and then darted her head forward to kiss his naval. His skin jumped back from her touch at first, but soon relaxed under the onslaught of her lips. She licked at his bellybutton before kissing her way down the light trail of emerald hair that disappeared into his dress pants.

"It's kind of like kissing a big piece of mint ice cream," she said impishly, working at the fastenings of his pants.

"Oh?" was all he managed to say as the pants fell away. "Funny, I don't remember you ever telling me that I tasted like mint before."

"Oh, you don't taste like it, just look like it," she said distractedly, running a finger over the bulge in his silky blue boxers. He gasped and fought to stay where he was instead of picking her up and depositing her on the bed right then. Terra grinned and dipped her fingers down the sides of the boxers, crooking her fingers so she could pull them down. For a moment, she played with the soft hairs on his legs, and then with an uncertain glance at his face, turned her attention to the rest of him for the first time.

"So that's 'it,' huh?" she asked absentmindedly, curling her fingers around him. His head dropped back and he made an inarticulate noise. She pulled on him gently and rubbed her fingers over the silky flesh.

"Uh, could we move this over to the bed? Please? I don't think I can stand here much longer," he said a little desperately. Terra grinned devilishly and squeezed him one last time, wringing a groan from his lips, before standing again. He sucked in a breath, and pulled her into a fiery kiss as he stumbled backward toward the bed. The backs of his legs hit first. They toppled backwards onto the soft surface and landed with Terra on top, looking a little startled to be there.

"Now, that's more like it," he said as his hands skated down her back to cup her lace-covered backside in his hands. She propped her chin up on her wrist, elbow on his chest.

"Why, was there something you wanted to discuss?" she asked, deadpan. Confusion filled his eyes.

"What? No, I don't wanna _talk_," he said a little frantically, afraid she'd changed her mind. He'd heard that some couples made the decision to not make love on their wedding night to ease into the physical side of the relationship after waiting so long to have sex, but he definitely didn't want to be one of those couples.

"Honey, I was just kidding," Terra murmured just before leaning down to kiss him. He gave her butt a light slap, just enough to make her say, "Hey!" indignantly against his lips.

Now she squirmed against him, trying to get the leverage to launch a counterstrike, but he held onto her waist for all he was worth. The outcome was interesting, to say the least; he moaned under the movement of her hips, and she groaned right back at him.

"You realize this'll be a lot harder if we don't get these panties off me, right?" Terra managed to gasp. He blinked at her, not really understanding the words coming out of her mouth. It was like there was only one language he could understand now, and it was that of her body. She saw it in his eyes, and sighed. "Let go of me."

He seemed to understand that just fine--his brow knit into a scowl as he shook his head adamantly. Her eyebrows rose. "Sweetheart, if you don't let go of me, I'm never going to be _able_ to have sex with you."

"Oh. Right." He seemed to have finally found his voice and a part of his brain that could think somewhat logically. He forced his hands to unclasp from their places around her waist so she could sit up, trailing her fingers down his chest as she did it. His started tugging at the lacy panties.

"Just rip them," she finally said, her voice so low it was almost a whisper. He looked up at her, both startled and aroused, and did as she asked.

_Riiip._

At the same time, he shifted until she was under him. The very tip of him touched her, causing them both to gasp. "Think it's okay?"

"Yeah. Just be gentle at first, okay?" Terra replied. The nervousness was obvious in her voice. He nodded, and pushed forward. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes open; it just felt too good. With a groan, he drove his hips into hers.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Terra cried through her teeth. He stopped moving, but it took every bit of willpower in him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, while his body screamed at him, _keep going! _Terra tried to smile reassuringly at him, but only half-succeeded.

"We talked about this, remember? It's supposed to hurt me the first time."

"Right. I forgot." How could he not, with her nude form pressed so close to his, with her body surrounding him?

"Just wait a minute, and then try it again," she replied, wincing.

Wait a minute? They were sweaty, naked, and in love, and he was supposed to wait a minute? It was ridiculous. He pressed his forehead against the side of her neck to block out the image of her naked under him, but only succeeded in driving himself insane with the scent of her skin.

"Okay, try it again."

He blinked. Apparently the minute was up.

He drew back from her. A little hiss escaped form Terra's lips, letting him know that was still a little painful. He was at a loss of what to do--he wasn't inside her body anymore, but was doing a half push-up to stay that way. Eventually his arms would give out.

"Again," she said after the pain passed. This time, she didn't make any pain noises, but frowned.

"Something wrong, dear?" he asked in a voice that was half-joking, half trying not to scream in frustration.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, but it doesn't feel quite right," she replied.

He tried it again from another angle.

"How's that?" he asked, his voice nearly breaking. Terra frowned.

"No."

"Ter, you're _killing _me here," he complained, shifting again.

"Almost that time. Try moving this way a little--" her sentence died away as she cried out sharply. He froze.

"Did I hurt you?" He certainly hoped not, because he'd liked that noise an awful lot, and if it wasn't a pleasure noise, they were going to have some difficulties.

"No, no, that was definitely it that time," she gasped. He tried it again, and that same noise came out of her mouth. They began to set a rhythm; he pulled back, she pulled back, he pushed forward, and so did she. The problem was, the further he fell into that rhythm, the more surreal the whole thing felt. It was like all of the expectations, the anxiety, the events that led up to this one had been so stressful that this moment didn't seem real. And it was absurd. Here it was, his first time, _their _first time, on their _wedding night_, and "orgasm" seemed about as far away as the moon.

And then Terra did something unexpected--she went first. Her head tilted back into the silky pillow, golden hair spilling around her, lips parted, eyes closed, and a steady stream of "Oh!" flowing from that beautiful mouth. Her body tensed underneath him, her inner walls doing the damndest things--he hadn't known girls could _do _that!--and she pulled him impossibly close. It was enough.

With a loud moan, he thrust into her one last time and surrendered in a shuddering wave.

"God!" he gasped, collapsing to one side.

"Mmm," Terra replied, too boneless to say more. He hugged her close, kissing her hair and closing his eyes with contentment as she traced lazy circles over his sweaty back.

"That was some ride, huh?" she finally asked after a few moments, her voice still breathless. He gave a rumbling chuckle and her face suddenly colored. "I didn't mean...Oh, well, I guess I _did _sort of mean...but...ah...I'm gonna shut up now."

His only reply, between chuckles, was, "I love you."

"Love you too," she murmured, kissing him lightly.

After a few more moments, he said lazily, "You know, I'm kind of sorry I ripped those panties now. You'll never be able to wear them again."

Grinning, she said, "Then I guess I'll have to buy more for you to rip up, now, won't I?"

He laughed. "I like that idea."

**End Story**

I'd like to dedicate this to someone who has made my life incredibly complicated and infinitely more enjoyable. You know who you are, and why this one's for you. ;)

This was a one-shot, and I'm sure everyone reading _The Problem With Orange_ is ready to kill me for working on something else. But I needed a break, and this was nice and uncomplicated. Well, maybe not. There were just fewer people to screw up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

C&C, please!

Fairyhome2000


End file.
